Various scientific and patent publications are referred to herein. Each is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Biomolecules such as DNA or RNA are long molecules composed of nucleotides, the sequence of which is directly related to the genomic and post-genomic gene expression information of an organism. In most cases, the mutation or rearrangement of the nucleotide sequences during an individual's life span can lead to disease states such as genetic abnormalities or cell malignancy. In other cases, the small amount of sequence differences among each individual reflects the diversity of the genetic makeup of the population. Because of these differences in genetic sequence, certain individuals respond differently to environmental stimuli and signals, including drug treatments. For example, some patients experience positive response to certain compounds while others experience no effects or even adverse side effects.
The fields of population genomics, medical genomics and pharmacogenomics studying genetic diversity and medical pharmacological implications require extensive sequencing coverage and large sample numbers. The sequencing knowledge generated would be especially valuable for the health care and pharmaceutical industry. Cancer genomics and diagnostics study genomic instability events leading to tumorigenesis. All these fields would benefit from technologies enabling fast determination of the linear sequence of biopolymer molecules such as nucleic acids, or epigenetic biomarkers such as methylation patterns along the biopolymers. There is a long felt need to use very little amount of sample, even as little as a single cell. This would greatly advance the ability to monitor the cellular state and understand the genesis and progress of diseases such as the malignant stage of a cancer cell.
Most genome or epigenome analysis technologies remain too expensive for general analysis of large genomic regions for a large population. In order to achieve the goal of reducing the genomic analysis cost by at least four orders of magnitude, the so-called “$1000 genome” milestone, new technologies for molecular analysis methods are needed, See “The Quest for the $1,000 Human Genome,” by Nicholas Wade, The New York Times, Jul. 18, 2006.
One technology developed for fast sequencing involves the use of a nanoscale pore through which DNA is threaded. Historically, the “nanopore” concept used a biological molecular device to produce ionic current signatures when RNA and DNA strands are driven through the pore by an applied voltage. Biological systems, however, are sensitive to pH, temperature and electric fields. Further, biological molecules are not readily integrated with the semiconductor processes required for sensitive on-chip electronics.
Many efforts have been since focused on designing and fabricating artificial nanopores in solid state materials. These methods, however, which are capable of producing only pores in membranes are not capable of producing longer channels needed to achieve true single-molecule sequencing of long biological polymers such as DNA or RNA.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field for devices capable of yielding sequence and other information for long biological polymers such as DNA or RNA.